


Le nozze di Figaro (a limerick)

by PoorMissFinch



Category: Le nozze di Figaro | The Marriage of Figaro - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Failed Seduction, Gen, Infidelity, Sex, Sexual Harrassment, condensed plot, scorned wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorMissFinch/pseuds/PoorMissFinch
Summary: The Marriage of Figaro in one stanza!
Relationships: Conte di Almaviva / Rosina Contessa di Almaviva, Conte di Almaviva/Susanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Le nozze di Figaro (a limerick)

Almaviva is hard to ignore  
when claiming his _droit du seigneur_.  
How can Susanna wed  
with the Count in her bed?  
Rosina settles the score in Act IV


End file.
